La rosa y la margarita
by UDPusa
Summary: Una historia bonita, una lección de superación y mucho amor para compartir. En este caso, empezaremos poco después del corto 'Los juegos de la hondonada' y nuestra protagonista Chloe se enfrentará a las dificultades de ser un hada un tanto patosa. ¿Conseguirá ir a Tierra Firme con su amiga Rosetta? Es una historia muy épica.
1. El examen de talento

_**La rosa y la margarita.**_

Capítulo 1: El examen de talento.

* * *

Mi nombre es Chloe, llevo apenas unos meses en Pixie Hollow y soy un hada de jardín, después de tardar unos diez minutos en dar con mi talento. Por casualidades de la vida, este año se celebraron los juegos que hacen cada cuatro años y en un intento casi desesperado por hacer amigos, me ofrecí voluntaria con toda la ilusión del mundo. Pensé que de esa forma podría ser un poquito más popular y mis compañeras dejarían de mirarme raro.

Como muchos ya sabréis ya, ganamos, aunque aún me cueste de asimilar. Completamos todas y cada una de las pruebas con éxito y esa fue la primera vez que las hadas de jardín se hicieron con el trofeo. No pude ser más feliz por ello, pero no por haber ganado los juegos, que también, si no por haber ganado a mi primera y verdadera amiga.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde entonces, y en ese tiempo Rosetta y yo nos hemos vuelto muy íntimas. Tengo que confesaros que aún no he pasado el examen que me permite ir a Tierra Firme para cambiar la estación, así Ro me está ayudando un montón, dice que aún somos un equipo y prometió que me ayudaría para que así fuéramos juntas al campamento de verano, con el lema de 'si practicas más, aprobarás'.

No puedo estar más contenta de tener por fin a hadas maravillosas con las que pasarlo bien. Gracias a ello, mi vida pasó de ser algo complicada, a ser la bomba.

Cada día entre prácticas, pasaban cosas geniales, Fawn siempre tenía ganas de jugar, Vidia venía de vez en cuando entre carrera y carrera, Tink y sus locos inventos, Silvermist y su ternura y Rosetta, Rosetta… sus amigas dicen que cambió mucho desde el día de la victoria, que ya no se preocupa tanto por su aspecto, y que su look había cambiado un montón, ahora llevaba ropa más atrevida y de alguna forma, parecida a la mía, siempre me saca una sonrisa cada vez que la veo.

Al fin tengo a una compañera de verdad, alguien que me entiende y que comparte su forma de ser conmigo. Ahora sólo me falta aprobar el examen.

* * *

Inesperadamente llegó el cumpleaños de Fawn y cómo no, organizamos una gran cena para celebrarlo. Ella ofreció su casa para ponerla patas arriba precisamente porque preveíamos que sería una noche muy alocada. Nos dejamos llevar por la emoción y nos lo pasamos en grande cantando, bailando y bebiendo sin parar. Creo que nunca había reído tanto con Rosetta, me llegaron a doler las mejillas hasta cuatro veces, fue una noche inolvidable.

En un chasquido de dedos, se nos hizo muy pero que muy tarde. Fawn improvisó unas camas con colchones que tenía de sus ardillas para así tener un sitio donde caer dormidas. Nadie tenía fuerzas para volver a su casa, ya casi iba a salir el sol. Tuve que compartir espacio con Ro, así que acabé durmiendo pegada a ella.

Un cosquilleo en mi rostro me hizo abrir los ojos. Sonreí medio dormida por ser ella lo primero que vi ese día, llevaba unos pelos de lo más alborotados.

—Buenos días margarita~— así solía llamarme.

—Hm~— gruñí como si quisieran despertarme a las seis de la mañana.

—Venga, espabila, eres la última, hasta Sil se ha levantado antes que tú— me reí, haciéndome una bolita perezosa, esperando a que me molestara un poquito más. —Vá~ámo~os— se puso a pellizcarme la mejilla y me retorcí con la tontería encima. Esa fue la primera vez que dormimos juntas.

—Ya voy, ya voy…— estiré mis extremidades y me incorporé con un bostezo, viendo que la casa de Fawn volvía a estar ordenada. —¿Cuántos días he estado durmiendo?— recordaba un desorden monumental, lo recogieron muy rápido entre todas.

—Sólo han pasado unas horas, vamos espabila, que hoy también toca practicar— me volví a echar de golpe.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Venga~ aún te queda mucho por aprender, así nunca aprobarás el examen.

—Dejémoslo para mañana~— me zarandeó para que me levantara mientras me reía, el día no podía empezar mejor.

—Escuchad tortolitos, dejad de hacer… lo que sea que estéis haciendo o os quedarais sin pastelitos de miel, creo que sólo queda uno— mis alas se levantaron de golpe al escuchar a Tink, me volvían loca esos pastelitos.

Volé rápidamente hacia el comedor y me hice con el último que quedaba. Cuando vi a Ro, lo mordí hasta la mitad y le ofrecí el resto. Lo aceptó encantada con su adorable y tierna sonrisa.

De repente, Fawn se subió encima de la mesa y carraspeó como si no llamara suficiente la atención.

—Escuchad todas… Puede que meta la pata estrepitosamente, pero se han oído rumores y creo que ya va siendo hora de desmentirlo.

—Ay no… ¿no me digas que vas a…?— dijo Silvermist, preocupada.

—¡Sí! Vosotras dos,— nos señaló a mí y a Ro, —se os ve muy cariñosas últimamente, más de lo habitual ¿qué hay entre vosotras? sé que escondéis algo y en nombre de todas exijo saber el qué— fruncí el ceño sin entender nada. Miré a Ro esperando a que ella supiera de lo que estaba hablando pero la vi tan enrojecida como el color de su pelo.

Como no decía nada, contesté yo.

—No entiendo muy bien la pregunta, pero… no sé, es mi mejor amiga, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que esconder? ¿es otra de tus bromas?— Vidia descruzó los brazos para llevárselos a la cabeza.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea— comentó Tink.

—¿Hola? ¿Por qué nos miráis así?— me sentí como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar, parecía que era la única que no lo entendía.

—Da igual Chloe, no les hagas caso. Tú también eres… mi mejor amiga— su tono de voz me erizó la piel, la noté dolida, apagada como una flor decaída. Me extrañó que me llamara por mi nombre.

—Va…le…— le di vueltas al tema mientras ella se comía el pastelito y el silencio incomodaba hasta a las paredes.

¿Qué pinchos me había perdido? Me puse a pensar en todo lo que hicimos anoche por si se me pasaba algo por alto.

—Uff, am… uy qué tarde se ha hecho, tengo que ir a enseñar a nadar a unos patos así que…

—Sí, yo iba a buscar cosas perdidas a la playa…

Vidia simplemente se fue, y de ahí cada una se metió en sus labores, a excepción de Ro y Sil. Seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando.

Silvermist se nos quedó mirando con su eterna sonrisa, hasta que bajó de las nubes.

—Oh, yo creo que iré a echarme una siesta, no he dormido mucho hoy. Suerte gotitas, pasadlo bien~

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos quedamos solas.

—¿Qué… acaba… de pasar?— volvía a repasar la pregunta de Fawn en mi cabeza, ¿qué podría haber entre nosotras? ¿por qué mi respuesta les incomodó tanto? —Si he dicho algo que no debía, lo siento, no era mi intención.

—No, no te preocupes… No tiene importancia— la notaba distinta, así que insistí.

—Sé que aún hay cosas que no entiendo muy bien porque soy nueva y eso… Pero puedes contármelo, hay confianzas ¿no? Somos un equipo, ¿a qué sí?

—De verdad, es una tontería, no le des más vueltas.

—¿Por qué no? Ahora me pica la curiosidad, ¿es un secreto? ¿es algo malo? ¿debería preocuparme?— me puse frente a ella diciéndole con los ojos que no pararía de insistir hasta que me lo dijera.

—No… no algo es malo, es sólo que…— suspiró. —Está bien, te lo diré, pero no alucines demasiado ¿de acuerdo?— esperé expectante sus palabras. —Las chicas pensaban que entre nosotras dos había… o sea… que nos gustábamos como algo más que amigas, una locura eh…— se rió sin ganas, extrañándome.

—Te refieres a… ¿como novias?— asintió. —Vaya… eso sí que no me lo esperaba, no pensé que diéramos esa impresión… ¿Tú crees que lo parecemos?

—¿E-eh? Am… n-no sé, no, o sea… no, pero entiendo que piensen eso… creo… es complicado ¿vale?— se puso más que nerviosa, recogiendo su pelo detrás de su oreja hasta tres veces. Le cogí la muñeca para que parara, me estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta a mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí— respondió rápidamente. —Vamos a practicar anda.

Olvidamos el tema sin más, no sé por qué pensaron algo así nuestras amigas, tampoco es que nos besuqueáramos cada dos por tres ni nada por el estilo, éramos buenas amigas, nada más. Me pareció todo un poco raro.

Traté de no pensar más en eso, y pese a no haber dormido casi nada, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Se me daban fatal los bulbos y uno de los requisitos del examen consistía en hacer crecer cinco en muy poco tiempo.

Otra vez, terminé agotada sin hacer demasiados progresos. Empecé a pensar que nunca iría a Tierra Firme, sin embargo ella siguió dándome ánimos, con la premisa de que si juntas ganamos los juegos, podríamos con cualquier cosa que nos propusiéramos.

Se lo agradecí, si no fuera por ella no habría llegado tan lejos ni en broma.

Pasaron los días y empecé a notar que Ro estaba cada vez más fría conmigo, más ausente y distante, como si sacado los pinchos del tallo de su rosa. No quiso decirme qué le ocurría, ni ella ni nuestras amigas, y perdí un poco el ánimo.

El día del examen fue acercándose y me esforcé, juro que me esforcé al máximo para hacerlo bien, pero parecía que las plantas no quisieran hacerme caso, era un completo desastre y empecé a pensar que nunca lo conseguiría. Nuestra supervisora nos vio y no puso muy buena cara, todo pintaba muy mal.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando nos discutimos, entre el estrés, los nervios y lo rara que estaba Rosetta terminé haciendo que se enfadara y dejara de querer ayudarme. Traté de disculparme, pero no sirvió de mucho. Lo peor fue que desde entonces, jugar las chicas se volvió muy incómodo, terminé por pasar menos tiempo con ellas.

* * *

Llegó el tan odiado día y yo sin esperanza. Me alegré de ver a Fawn, Sil, Tink y Vidia apoyándome, pero me hundió que Rosetta no estuviera con ellas. Aquella era mi última oportunidad de ir al campamento y no lo veía nada claro.

De todas formas, empecé con las pruebas con la poca esperanza que me quedaba. Traté de seguir los consejos que aprendí en aquellas últimas semanas, aprovechando el máximo el tiempo en lo que se me daba mejor con tal de compensar y no sobrepasar el ajustado límite de diez minutos.

No podía dejar que los nervios se apoderaran de mí, si era capaz de superar todas las pruebas de los juegos, podría con las pruebas de mi talento, todas las demás hadas de jardín lo habían hecho sin problemas, yo también tenía que poder.

Fui lo más rápida que pude. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí con los primeros desastrosos fallos, y cuando llegué a la parte de los bulbos, me frustré. Vi que Rosetta seguía sin estar, y continué intentándolo una y otra vez. Tardé, pero al final lo conseguí.

Al final, pese a todo, creí haber hecho un buen tiempo, que ese fallo se vería compensado con lo bien que había hecho otras partes, pero cuando vi la cara de la supervisora, mi ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Lo… siento mucho Chloe, has hecho un tiempo de once minutos y veintidós segundos, tendrás que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez— perdí toda esperanza entonces, no podría hacerlo mejor que eso, jamás iría a Tierra Firme, me quedaría en Pixie Hollow para siempre, todas se reirían de mí por inútil y Rosetta ya no querría estar conmigo.

—No… si ya… me lo esperaba…— volví hecha añicos hacia mis amigas, cabizbaja, tratando de sacar optimismo de donde no había.

Intentaron animarme con palabras que posiblemente no se creían ni ellas, me acababan de tachar de inútil y nunca podría hacer aquello para lo que había nacido, nunca traería las estaciones al mundo.

Fui a casa con la mejor de mis falsas sonrisas para supuestamente descansar, y una vez allí, me eché a llorar. Me hundí en la mierda perdiendo la ilusión de mi vida, sin Rosetta, sin compañeras de talento, sin amigas de verdad, sin nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Todo pintaba tan mal que perdí las ganas de hacer nada, ahogándome en un vacío existencial que no hacía más que doler.

Pero entonces, pasados unos minutos, ocurrió lo último que esperaba que pasara.

—¿Chloe…? ¿Estás en casa?— era Rosetta, ¿con qué cara tenía que presentarme ante ella? Había fracasado a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que me había dedicado.

Le abrí sin ganas, sin ánimo, con la pequeña esperanza de que de alguna forma, pudiera darme ánimos para seguir adelante.

—Hola…— se me hizo muy incómodo hablar con ella después de varios días sin hacerlo. Llevaba el pelo con su rizado habitual.

—¿Cómo estás? Las chicas me han dicho que… bueno, no ha ido muy bien.

—No… pero lo he hecho mejor que la última vez— mi intento de sonar optimista terminó haciéndome daño, pues no rebajé más de unos segundos mi marca anterior.

—Ya… lo siento… ¿puedo pasar?— le dejé espacio para que entrara con la esperanza de que fuera a disculparse.

No le fue fácil dar rienda suelta a sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, me dejó perpleja. No se estaba disculpando, al menos no de la forma que esperaba. Dijo que en el último mes, se había obsesionado conmigo hasta tal punto de llegar a quererme como a algo más que amigas. El día del cumpleaños de Fawn, cuando le dije que era mi mejor amiga, creyó que nunca podría haber nada entre nosotras, y desde entonces, se le hizo cada vez más difícil estar conmigo. Estaba sufriendo, por mí.

Se secó las lágrimas con unos ojos de cartón, levantándose con la tristeza lloviendo en su rostro, y yo sin salir de mi asombro.

—E-espera espera, ¿va en serio? O sea, ¿no quieres estar conmigo porque me quieres? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Estoy harta de fingir estar bien delante de ti Chloe, n-no soporto estar contigo sabiendo que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos ¿lo entiendes? ¡Soy una imbécil! ya lo sé, pero eso es lo único que puedo hacer. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, ahora si me disculpas…

Trató de escapar, pero la detuve a la fuerza, encadenándola en mis brazos.

—Maldita seas Ro… ¿odiarte…? Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Debiste contármelo en su momento.

—¿¡Y de qué habría servido!?

—Pues no sé… quizás te hubiera dicho que si es contigo, me gustaría probar a ser algo más que amigas, que tú me gustas más que nadie en todo Pixie Hollow y que si abandonas nuestro equipo ya no me quedarán razones para seguir adelante… Lo he pasado muy mal estos últimos días sin ti, me he sentido muy sola… no te vayas otra vez.

—¿A-acabas de decir que… te… gustaría que fuéramos… novias?

—S-sí, por qué no, si tú quieres… pero te aviso de que no tengo ni idea así que…

Se giró despacio hacia mí, me miró fijamente con su verde más intenso en sus pupilas, y se acercó a mí.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer?— se agarró en mi camiseta y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. La abracé, ya más cómoda, sintiendo que después de todo, no había sido un día tan malo.

Entonces se echó a llorar con fuerza, y supongo que de esa forma se desahogó. Le acaricié la cabeza diciéndole sin palabras que ya no iría a sufrir más, que no me apartaría de ella por nada del mundo.

Cuando logré que se calmara, la hice sentar en el sofá para que me lo contara todo con detalle. Desde cuándo, por qué, qué le pasaba por la cabeza, qué esperaba que hiciéramos, y un largo etcétera. Me contó que las chicas se enteraron y le animaron a que se confesara, pero temía que mi respuesta fuera un rotundo 'no' y dejáramos de ser amigas.

Le dejé bien claro que dijera lo que dijera o pasara lo que pasara, yo siempre querría estar con ella, era el hada más importante para mí. Entonces, apoyó su mano en mi muslo acercándose a mí, llevó la otra a mi mejilla y se me quedó mirándome a un suspiro de distancia.

—¿De verdad? ¿Siempre querrás estar conmigo?— tragué saliva porque no sabía qué tenía intención de hacer.

—S-sí, me encanta estar contigo, hacer cosas juntas y…— de repente, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer sus labios sobre los míos. El mundo entero desapareció en ese instante.

Cuando volví a ser consciente, tenía un agradable cosquilleo en mi boca, una sensación increíble en mi vientre y a Rosetta abrazándome con medio cuerpo encima de mí.

—Yo también te quiero, mi margarita— susurró al oído. Se me erizó la piel de mis brazos y la rodeé con fuerza sabiendo que desde entonces, íbamos a ser algo más que amigas.

* * *

^.^


	2. Algo más que amigas

_**La rosa y la margarita.**_

Capítulo 2: Algo más que amigas.

* * *

Me acomodé en la hermosa sensación de tener a Rosetta como mi novia, ya no importaba que pudiera ir a Tierra Firme o no, tenía al hada que más deseaba y haría lo imposible para no perderla. Nos habíamos convertido en el equipo más fuerte de todos y nada nos iba a separar, estaba segura de ello.

Los siguientes días nos lo tomamos con mucha calma, comiendo juntas como solíamos hacer, quedando con nuestras amigas sin decirles nada, pasándonos mañanas enteras en casa para simplemente estar juntas y darnos pequeños besos llenos de amor. Con eso, yo ya era tremendamente feliz.

Pero Rosetta volvió a insistir, no hace falta decir que ella tenía muchas ganas de enseñarme Tierra Firme, y volvió a pedirme que practicara, que no me diera por vencida. No me apetecía mucho frustrarme y recordarme lo mal que se me daba, pero al final me dejé convencer, odiaría tener que pasar semanas sin ella.

Fuimos al campo de girasoles para estar más tranquilas, y allí, con toda mi felicidad, empecé a usar mi talento como nunca antes. No me lo creí de buenas a primeras, fue como si de repente, al estar contenta y nada estresada, las plantas me obedecieran. Fue increíble, todo aquello que antes me costaba horrores ahora lo conseguía como si hiciera bailar al polvo de hada, no salíamos de nuestro asombro.

Pegué un chillido que se debió de escuchar hasta en Invierno.

Al momento, Ro me puso una prueba parecida a la del examen, y la hice prácticamente perfecta. Me abrazó con toda su alegría, y me besó sin parar felicitándome por ello. No tardamos en ir a por nuestra instructora y pedirle que repitiera la prueba. Le sorprendió como poco, pero aceptó viéndonos tan decididas. Al día siguiente aprobaría el maldito examen, no cabía ninguna duda.

Terminamos de pasar el día practicando, o más que practicar, disfrutando de mi talento, domándolo como si me hubieran dado poderes especiales. No podía ser otra cosa, su amor hizo avivar mi talento hasta lo que creía inimaginable.

Aquél día, le pedí que se quedara a dormir en casa. Tenía miedo de que al separarme de ella volviera a ser un desastre, aunque eso no tuviera mucho sentido.

Cenamos juntas, ya lo hicimos alguna vez, y después de charlar un rato bajo la luz de las velas, nos fuimos a mi habitación. Fui al armario para sacar unas mantas y así hacerme una cama improvisada en el suelo, pero Rosetta me detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? Cabemos las dos en tu cama— miré lo estrecha que era, la miré a ella y después de dudar, devolví las cosas al armario. Íbamos a dormir muy justas, incluso más que en casa de Fawn, pero si a ella no le importaba, a mí tampoco.

Me puse el pijama. Al terminar me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando muy fijamente, tenía la cara algo sonrojada.

—¿Q-qué~? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—P-porque me gustas, ¿tan raro es?— me abrazó y barnizó sus labios con los míos, adoraba que lo hiciera tan despacio.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, voy a dejarte un pijama.

—No, no hace falta, dormiré en ropa interior.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que pases frío.

—No pasaré frío, estoy bastante segura de ello.

—Vale…

Se quitó lentamente la ropa mientras la esperaba sentada en la cama, y la miré con una emoción extraña de admiración y necesidad. Reaccioné y me metí en la cama lo más cerca de la pared posible para dejarle espacio. Cuando se acomodó, alcanzó mi cintura y me llevó hacia ella, quedándome en pleno contacto con ella.

Me dio un largo beso que nos unió aún más y al abrazarla sentí su espalda ardiendo, su piel debía estar envuelta en lava, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad y yo la miraba sin entender qué hacer con aquella sensación que inundaba mi cuerpo.

—¿Tú estás bien con tu pijama? ¿No tienes calor?— a decir verdad sí que tenía, pero pensé que se me pasaría al cabo de unos minutos y no quería resfriarme para mañana, así que le dije que estaba bien.

Suspiró, y se acomodó en mí.

Terminamos dormidas después de muchos besitos, ella casi encima de mí y yo alegrándome de que su adorable olor quedara impregnado en mi cama.

* * *

Desperté antes que ella, me dolía un poco el cuello y me di cuenta de que si queríamos volver a dormir juntas necesitábamos una cama más grande. Tenía que pedírselo a Tink, lo que significaba también contarle que habíamos empezado a salir. No entendía del todo por qué Rosetta lo quería mantener en secreto cuando tarde o temprano iban a enterarse.

No le di más vueltas y me acerqué a sus labios para acariciarlos muy suavemente con la yema de los dedos, ya los echaba de menos. Aguardé unos minutos mirándola de muy cerca con detalle, pues era aún más preciosa cuando dormía. No aguanté más y terminé besándola, despacio, despertándola poco a poco.

Cuando abrió los ojos me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y retozamos entre las sábanas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era. Teníamos que espabilar.

Desayunamos, nos preparamos, y salí dispuesta a terminar con la pesadilla del examen de una vez por todas. Nuestras amigas nos sorprendieron al estar todas allí, de nuevo. No mentían cuando decían que las noticias volaban más rápido que las hadas de vuelo veloz.

En todo caso, me preparé en la marca y las miré con una gran sonrisa confiada antes de empezar. Volvió a sonar el disparo y me relajé. Volé casi como si bailara de flor en flor, dominé los arbustos con gracia y traté a los bulbos mientras me reía, viendo como las chicas me aplaudían. Ya no era necesario ir rápido, sólo necesitaba hacerlo bien y punto.

Terminé sin darme cuenta y me planté delante de la supervisora sabiendo que lo había hecho muy bien.

—Enhorabuena Chloe, jamás había visto un cambio tan pronunciado en tan poco tiempo, desde aquí mismo he sentido cómo tratabas a las plantas y tengo que decirte que estoy asombrada. Muchísimas felicidades, apenas has tardado cinco minutos, un muy buen tiempo. Estoy orgullosa de ti y espero que nos acompañes a Tierra Firme este mismo verano.

—Gracias, será todo un placer— cuando me giré hacia las chicas ya las tenía encima, me achucharon todas a la vez y casi ni me dejaron respirar.

Cuando me dejaron espacio, fui a por Rosetta, que había quedado por detrás. Me acerqué a ella impaciente, me hice con su mandíbula con las dos manos y la besé agradeciéndole eternamente por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Cuando nuestros labios se despegaron, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Las chicas chillaron bombardeándonos a preguntas sin parar.

—¿Entiendes por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto…?

—Qué más da, deja que se diviertan. Por cierto Tink, necesitaría una cama más grande para mi casa, para cuando tengas tiempo, claro— entonces estallaron, y no sé por qué, ni que fuera tan raro dormir con la que ya era mi novia.

Entonces se pusieron a preguntar cosas de las que nunca había oído hablar y Rosetta me sacó de allí a la fuerza, más avergonzada que nunca.

—Madre mía, como se han puesto…

—Y espérate… en esos temas pueden llegar a ser muy pesadas… recuerdo cuando Bolt y Terence empezaron a salir juntos, no dejamos de hablar de ellos en toda una estación.

—Pero decidnos al menos desde cuándo~— reclamó Fawn.

Como si fuera una rueda de prensa, respondimos a algunas de sus incómodas preguntas, hasta que Tink preguntó si nos habíamos masturbado juntas.

—¡No!— nunca había escuchado ese término, así que se lo pregunté.

—¿Qué es eso de masturbarse?— de golpe, todas se me quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, todas, todas. Debía ser algo muy común por lo visto.

Rosetta me cogió la mano y salimos volando a toda velocidad. No respondió nada hasta que llegamos a su casa, quedaba más cerca.

—¿Es que no sabes nada sobre el sexo?— miré hacia otro lado.

—Bueno… sé que quien se quiere mucho lo hace y tal… ¿Nosotras lo hemos hecho?

—No, no lo hemos hecho— dijo frotándose la sien. —Sabía que eras una novata en eso, pero no imaginé que lo fueras tanto…

—Es que… nunca he hablado con nadie de eso y tampoco es que haya ido a buscar libros del tema ¿sabes?

—Vale… entiendo… a ver… ¿por dónde empiezo…?— me hizo sentar en el sofá y más roja que un tomate, se puso a explicarme cosas de lo más interesantes. Lo pintaba muy bien, de la forma en que lo dijo, todo eran ventajas, no sé por qué no habíamos hecho ninguna de esas cosas aún.

Luego entendí varias indirectas que me hizo días atrás, incluso la noche anterior. Empecé a familiarizarme con el término excitación y cuando terminó, me subí encima de ella para besarla. Decidí poner en práctica la teoría así que le besé el cuello también y algo insegura, le toqué los pechos. Su respiración se aceleró, su pulso era muy rápido y seguí besándola.

Me quité la camiseta y continué, deshaciéndome del sujetador. Su mirada se perdió en mis pechos, y me los agarró pellizcándome ligeramente los pezones entre los dedos índice y corazón. Ahora era yo la que se estaba emocionando, estaba impaciente por saber lo que se sentiría ahí abajo, dejó las expectativas muy altas.

Me senté a su lado para quitarme los pantalones y sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad, metí la mano bajo mis bragas.

—O-oye, ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Bueno, qué más da— se hizo con mis labios y su tacto junto al mío me hicieron crecer el placer como un árbol de diez metros.

A eso se refería, ese era el placer que me estaba perdiendo, el que tanto pedía mi cuerpo. Odié que no me lo hubieran dicho antes, se sentía realmente bien. Seguí tocándome mientras pincelábamos nuestras salivas con las lenguas dentro de nuestras bocas, y poco después empecé a sentir mis dedos húmedos. Me los miré extrañada.

—S-sí, eso es normal, es… digamos que es un lubricante natural.

—Vaya…— seguí, y entonces me hizo tumbar en el sofá, recostándome en el reposabrazos. —Esto es increíble Ro.

—Lo sé— se puso a besarme los pechos, a dibujar corazones con su lengua encima de ellos, a succionarlos, a despistarme mientras su mano se juntaba con la mía.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se hizo conmigo, me pidió que me relajara y vaya si lo hice. Sentí uno de sus dedos adentrándose en mí lentamente y entonces perdí de vista al mundo para centrarme en esa cálida sensación. Su dedo pulgar no dejó de dar círculos en la fuente de mi placer y empecé a perder el control de mi cuerpo.

Me dejé caer completamente en sus manos, pensé que ella sabría lo que hacía y que esa derritiente sensación de mi vientre sería normal. Su ritmo aumentó, me preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, como si en el paraíso se pudiera estar mal.

Mis bragas se deslizaron por mis piernas huyendo de mí, ahora sólo tenía a Rosetta inyectándome cálido amor sin piedad. Ya era todo de gelatina y mi voz decidió escapar de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada, exhalando gemidos y jadeos de puro placer. Me agarré al sofá por si salía volando o algo.

No se detuvo con el incierto paso del tiempo, y no pude agradecérselo más, aquella sensación que vivía en mi cuerpo era increíble, fuerte y alocada, descubrí que sí existía algo mejor que el polvo de hada.

Llegué a arquear mi columna vertebral con mi vagina desatada, siendo acariciada mientras dejaba ir algún fluido que habitaba dentro de mí. Tarde unos segundos en volver a adueñarme de mis terminaciones nerviosas, no era capaz de moverme.

—Ua…

Me gané un beso sonriente, corto por riesgo de quedarme sin aire que respirar.

—Y ahora de cabeza a la ducha, estás sudando y todo.

—Qué pereza…— levanté la cabeza de golpe. —¿Me acompañas?

—O-otro día, limpiaré esto de mientras— reí por cómo quedó su sofá. Aún tenía muchas dudas de aquello que acabábamos de hacer, pero fui al baño con ellas.

Me dejé absorber por el agua como si fuera una orquídea en plena sequía, toda mi yo se sentía renovada, estúpidamente contenta y prácticamente me olvidé de haber aprobado el examen, me reí sola al recordarlo.

Salí de la ducha rodeada de un aura llena de corazones y estrellitas, me arreglé el pelo despeinándome y volví a por ella echándola de menos. Verla en la cocina me hizo entrar hambre, me acerqué de espacio a ella y la abracé por la espalda sin asustarla.

—Hueles de maravilla margarita— se dio media vuelta para saborearme.

—Eso es porque tus jabones son los mejores— nos dejamos llevar por besos de mutua pasión, hasta que me pidió que me pusiera algo antes de que cogiera frío. Alcancé un delantal que tenía por ahí y asintió con una risita.

Comimos algo a media mañana mientras comentábamos aquella nueva y maravillosa experiencia que seguro íbamos a repetir. Le dije que la próxima vez se lo haría yo, y aceptó, con algo de recelo.

Descansamos después, como si nos tumbáramos en una nube de algodón, estiradas en su cama, recorriendo nuestros labios en todas direcciones, amándonos sin querer ni poder parar. Quería que el resto de mi vida fuera así, con días tan dulces, con ese inmenso apetito por ella.

Aquella tarde fuimos a practicar, o más bien, a jugar con nuestro talento. Iba a ir a Tierra Firme en unos días y tenía que hacerlo bien, o eso decía ella, yo quería volver a casa para jugar a otra cosa.

Las chicas nos encontraron y no tardaron en retomar el tema que quedó a medias. Al ver lo incómoda que se puso Ro, les dije alzando la voz que nos dieran algo de privacidad, que eso eran cosas nuestras y que no teníamos que decirles lo que hacíamos o no.

Sorprendentemente, se lo tomaron bien, y apartamos el tema para hablar de una fiesta, una en mi honor, por haber aprobado. ¿Podía tener más noticias buenas en un solo día?

Iba a ser la próxima noche, y sólo de hablarlo ya me moría de ganas, todo iba a ser genial. Nos pusimos a jugar con ellas después, y sin darnos cuenta, anocheció. Ese día estaba destinado a terminar en un parpadeo, pero aún podía mejorar un poquito más.

Como el día anterior se quedó a dormir en mi casa, le pedí quedarme en la suya. Por supuesto aceptó, así que nada más llegar me puse a darle todos los besos que se me acumularon y no le dí por estar con las demás.

Nos pusimos a hacer la cena antes de que se nos fuera el tiempo volando, y después de cenar me la llevé en brazos a la cama, demasiadas ganas de ella tenía ya.

Allí me puse a desnudarle, dándole besitos por su piel, enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Esperé hacerlo bien y no meter mucho la pata. Me pidió que fuera más despacio cuando fui a quitarle el sujetador, así que la acaricié y besé como si fuera la flor más delicada del mundo.

La mimé volcando todo mi amor en ella, adorándola, teniéndola tumbada para mí, semi desnuda. Era una preciosidad, especialmente con sus pelos alocados y sus mofletes abrumados. Conseguí descubrir sus pechos, y al hacerlo detuve el tiempo. Me deleité saboreándolos como si fuera el pastelito de miel más bueno de todo Pixie Hollow, y la hice entrar en calor, su torso ardía.

Los jadeos, sus fuertes respiraciones y sus retuerces me hacían chispear las pupilas, la sentía mía, me creía capaz de hacer mucho más que lo que lograba con mi talento, y entonces le quité poco a poco sus pantalones, deslizando mis labios por sus piernas, alterándola.

Una fina tela de ropa y muy poco espacio me separaba de su entrepierna, la miré un instante, tenía su antebrazo encima de sus labios y su respiración seguía agitada. Le pregunté si quería que siguiéramos y respondió con un tímido sí. Cuando me hice con las comisuras de sus bragas, dijo que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Sonreí, yo no era la única novata después de todo.

Separó un poco las piernas cuando dejé esa fina tela en el suelo, y mis nervios crecieron. Brillaba ligeramente por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, la sentí húmeda al tocarla y reaccionó al momento. Le di un largo beso bajo su ombligo en busca de relajarla, pero creo que conseguí el efecto contrario.

Sentí su mano en mi cabeza, no quería que me apartara y entonces lo entendí. Deslicé mis labios en eses hacia abajo, alcanzando su monte Venus y rozando unos labios que no formaban parte de su boca. Sentí su cuerpo estremecer, así que me puse cómoda, le moví su pierna derecha con cuidado, luego la izquierda, y acariciándola con delicadeza, me puse a besarla entre lentos lamidos.

Imaginé cómo se podía sentir algo así comparándolo con lo excitantes que eran los besos con lengua, y con sólo de pensarlo mi vientre se revoloteó. Seguí pincelándola con mi saliva, deshaciéndome con ella, descubriendo todas las partes de su vagina con mis papilas gustativas.

Me centré en su clítoris cuando vi lo sensible que se ponía, y seguí devorándola cada vez con más fervor.

No dejé de compartir fluidos hasta que se me cansó la lengua, empezaba a dolerme y todo. Así que, tratando de imitar lo que me hizo aquella mañana, adentré mi dedo corazón en ella, sintiendo lo cálida y resbaladiza que era por dentro.

Después de penetrarla algunas veces, me atreví añadiendo el índice, estaba muy dilatada. De ahí, fui haciéndole gemir de placer, y seguí sus imprecisas instrucciones de 'no pares' y 'más rápido'.

Volví a posar mi boca mientras seguía con mis dedos al tener la lengua más descansada, haciéndola retorcerse, provocándole espasmos que poco me preocupaban al verla gozar de esa forma. Su mano me hizo apartarme, pues se puso a frotarse con gran velocidad con un chillido provocando una eyaculación de su interior que por poco me alcanza.

Dejó la cama peor que yo el sofá, y me reí, algo cansada, besándole su cuerpo mientras ascendía hasta su extasiada expresión. Debía estar en el mismísimo paraíso.

Me abrazó sin fuerzas en sus brazos, y sus labios terminaron de hacer de aquél día, el mejor de mi vida con dos simples palabras.

—Te quiero.

Ese fue el primero de muchos días intensos que hicimos lo que luego llamaríamos 'hacer el amor', y vaya si los disfrutamos en nuestra nueva cama.

El día siguiente fue genial, era la primera fiesta que me hacían y me sentí por fin una más del grupo, la novia de Rosetta, la que iba a ir al campamento con las demás.

Y en un parpadeo, llegó el día de ir a Tierra Firme, no podía estar más emocionada por ello, aunque allí no fuéramos a pasar tano tiempo en la cama. Tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo era, de traer el verano al mundo y por fin, hacer aquello para lo que había nacido.

—¿Estás lista margarita?

—¡Pues claro! Con ganas y dedicación…

—¡Cambiaremos la estación!

* * *

 _Claro que sí! :3_


	3. La eterna espera

_**La rosa y la margarita.**_

Capítulo 3: La eterna espera.

* * *

Todos estaban emocionados, yo por supuesto incluida. La gran pradera de primavera estaba más llena que nunca, y es que hadas de prácticamente todos los talentos iban a venir al campamento. Nuestras amigas fingían estar tranquilas, pero sabía que por dentro no podían estarse quietas.

La ministra de verano se encargó de darnos permiso para salir, y así empezamos un gran viaje en el cual no dejamos de hablar de Tierra Firme. Cada vez tenía más y más ganas de verlo con mis propios ojos, decían que podía llegar a llover como si mil hadas del agua usaran su talento a la vez.

Un sol cálido nos acompañó hasta que empezamos a ver tierra. Aquello era absurdamente más grande que Nunca Jamás, tanto, que nunca podríamos dar la vuelta entera en una sola vida.

El olor a campo y hierba me hizo inspirar a pleno pulmón cuando empezamos a descender. Tenía la plena sensación de que iban a ser unos días maravillosos y no podía esperar a disfrutarlos con mi querida Rosetta.

—Cielos, es como si hubieran decenas de árboles de polvo de hada— dije al ver las enormes copas que tenían.

—Sí, dicen que hay millones en todo el mundo, pero aquí se llaman sólo árboles.

Seguí sorprendiéndome por todo, por los grandes campos de girasoles, por las vistas infinitas que se perdían en el horizonte, por los caminos por los que pasábamos y por los que quedaban por pasar.

Volamos hasta divisar un enorme árbol que era unas tres veces mayor al de Pixie Hollow, impresionante cuanto menos. Aceleré mis alas para llegar cuanto antes.

Aterricé en la entrada, cerca de los scouts que me miraron extrañados.

—¡Cuidado!— me aparté rápidamente al ver que casi me aplasta una paloma.

—Ups, perdón~— Rosetta me alcanzó para sacarme de allí.

—Esa es la zona de aterrizaje, nosotras entramos por la otra parte. Intenta no separarte de mí ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale~— me reí por estar metiendo la pata nada más llegar. Me cogió de la mano, y fuimos tranquilamente a la entrada. Pasamos por un túnel de tronco y entonces me quedé con la boca abierta.

El tronco estaba hueco por dentro, ya me lo dijeron pero no esperaba que lo fuera tanto. Perdí mi vista hacia arriba para ver varios pisos y casetas que quedaban pegadas a los bordes. Había muchísimo movimiento y eso que éramos de las primeras.

—Vamos a escoger nuestra casa antes de que nos quedemos con las peores.

Me llevó arriba, y subimos, subimos, y subimos. Aluciné viendo que las grandes ramas también estaban huecas y formaban curiosos túneles.

Llegamos casi al techo, donde nos metimos en lo más hondo de una rama, y terminamos delante de una puerta.

—Perfecto, esta es una de las mejores, pocos la escogen por estar tan lejos pero no saben lo que se pierden— entramos y solté un 'ua~ao' al ver lo espaciosa que era, tenía de todo.

Me llevó a una de las ventanas para ver las asombrosas vistas que había.

—Y eso no es nada, ya verás de noche, no habrá más luz que la de las estrellas.

—Es increíble, cielos no puedo creer que esté aquí— agité las manos nerviosa. La besé por impulso.

—Pero lo mejor de lo mejor… es la bañera que tiene, aquí hay agua de sobra así que nos podremos bañar todos los días.

—¡Genial!

Teníamos tres días libres antes de empezar con nuestras labores, así que nos encargamos de disfrutarlos al máximo.

Jugamos con las chicas, exploramos los sitios más curiosos, nos dimos largos baños relajantes y cómo no, hicimos el amor en nuestro romántico nido cubierto de pétalos. Todo era perfecto en todos los sentidos, no podía pedir nada más.

Llegó el día en el que teníamos que traer el verano, y la instructora se encargó de decirnos lo que teníamos que hacer. Confié en que iría pegada a Rosetta por lo que no presté demasiada atención a lo que dijo.

Empezamos despacio, casi como si fuera un juego. Era genial recorrer Tierra Firme usando nuestro talento, me sentía más libre que nunca. Hicimos varios kilómetros en todo el día y terminé agotada, más que contenta, pero agotada. Me enorgullecí de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Los siguientes días no iban a ser más relajados, fuimos en grupo por toda clase de lugares dando vida a la naturaleza junto a las hadas del agua, de la luz, de vuelo veloz y de los animales.

Era asombroso, me faltaban palabras para decirle a Ro lo que sentía.

Al cuarto día, volvimos pronto porque se avecinaba lluvia. En parte lo agradecí, empezaba a tener agujetas en las alas de tanto usarlas.

Nos refugiamos en el campamento y al poco rato se echó a llover. Primero unas gotas, luego algo más, y terminó cayendo un diluvio impresionante que se escuchaba como si fuera a inundarse el mundo entero. Ella dijo que era normal, a pesar de los truenos que retumbaban agresivamente en el cielo.

Dejó de llover a media noche, y nos dormimos con una muy agradable sensación de calma.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía diferente, el olor, el aire, el suelo, todo. Había llovido bastante y a pesar del fuerte sol, aún quedaban algunos charcos.

A media mañana, estaba haciendo crecer una gran espiral alrededor de un árbol cuando de golpe, al mover la rama, me cayó un buen cúmulo de agua encima. Descendí a trompicones hasta terminar de culo en el suelo.

—Ten cuidado florecilla, estas hojas aún tienen agua.

—No, si ya me he dado cuenta.

—¿Puedes volar?— lo intenté, pero se me empaparon de lleno.

—Tendré que esperar a que se sequen…

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, este no es precisamente un lugar para descansar.

Rosetta les dijo a las demás que siguieran sin nosotras, que ya las atraparíamos. No estábamos muy lejos de unas casas, y como todos sabemos, los humanos son más que peligrosos, teníamos que estar alerta por si acaso.

Aprovechamos que pasaba un hada de vuelo veloz para pedirle ayuda, y me secó rápidamente usando el viento. Fue un pequeño toque de atención que me hizo estar más concentrada el resto del día.

De ahí, empecé a sentirme toda una profesional.

Dos lunas después, cuando empezábamos con zonas más habitadas, fui a por unas plantas pochas que las demás pasaron por alto. Sentí que algo no iba bien con el olor que tenían, era extraño.

—¡Chloe! ¡Sal de allí! ¡Rápido!— me aparté al escuchar su aterrada voz, empecé a volar hacia ella pero a medio camino mis alas dejaron de responder, mi cuerpo empezó a pesar y mis párpados cayeron indefensos. —No… no, ¡a-ayuda! aguanta por favor, ¡ayuda! ¡necesito ayuda!

Perdí el conocimiento en ese momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos era de noche, estaba en el campamento. Sentí un pulso que no era el mío en mi mano, y vi a Rosetta cogiéndomela, durmiendo apoyada en la camilla.

Recordé lo ocurrido con pesar, debí prestar más atención, ese tenía que ser uno de esos campos fumigados con productos humanos al que no debíamos acercarnos por nada del mundo.

Sentí haber fracasado estrepitosamente, y mi corazón recibió un frío golpe cuando al apartar el pelo de Rosetta, vi una lágrima secándose en su mejilla. La hice sufrir.

—Ro… lo siento…— le di un beso en la cabeza y entonces empezó a despertarse.

—¿Margarita? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás bien!— se me echó encima para abrazarme con fuerza. —Menos mal, me habías dado un susto de muerte.

—Lo sé, perdona… no sabes lo estúpida que me siento ahora mismo.

—Oish… Espera aquí, voy a buscar a un hada sanadora. Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí.

Ni me lo planteé, traté de relajarme respirando hondo pero de golpe mi tripa dio un vuelco y me eché a un lado para vomitar en el suelo. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, me preocupé al pensar que podía ponerme enferma.

Rápidamente llegó un hada y empezó a hacerme pruebas. Por raro que pareciese, vomitar era una buena señal. Reposo absoluto bajo observación y comida sana, había inhalado un fuerte veneno pero no el suficiente como para ser algo grave. En unos días me iba poner bien.

Volví a pedirle disculpas a Ro, debía de estar muy preocupada.

Terminó de pasar la noche conmigo, pero al llegar el sol, la hicieron salir de allí para que volviera a sus labores. Insistió muchísimo en quedarse, pero para cuidarme ya estaban las hadas sanadoras así que al final, tuvo que irse.

Me supo mal tener que separarnos por mi culpa después de pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Me sentía hasta extraña al no estar con ella, me preocupaba mucho que le pudiera pasar algo.

Ese día se me hizo eterno, no recordaba que los días tenían veinticuatro horas, que cada una de ellas tenía sesenta minutos y que cada minuto tenía sesenta segundos, era horrible.

Me sentí mucho mejor cuando la volví a ver al atardecer. Me aburrí una barbaridad sin ella. Las chicas vinieron a visitarme también y se quedaron hasta la hora de cenar, ya echaba de menos nuestros baños nocturnos.

Ya me encontraba mucho mejor, por lo que al siguiente día me iban a dar el alta.

Dormimos juntas a pesar de no estar permitido, con ropa, pero no sin roces. Terminó durmiéndose antes que yo por lo cansada que debía estar. Me encargué de darle todas las fuerzas a la mañana siguiente, cuando volviera íbamos a darnos un buen baño para compensar los que nos perdimos, hasta que se nos arrugaran los dedos.

Se fue, después de un largo beso relleno de ganas, y volví a quedarme sin ella. El tiempo me torturaba, allí no había nada que hacer, nadie que pudiera venir a visitarme, lo único que me entretenía mínimamente era mirar por la ventana y tampoco es que hubiera mucho movimiento.

Cada vez que venía un hada sanadora le preguntaba si podía irme ya, pero siempre me decían lo mismo, tendría que esperar a que llegara la tarde. Y nada, esperar fue lo que hice.

Pensé que el mundo había dejado de girar, cuando de repente se escuchó un aviso parecido al que tenemos de los halcones, y salí de la habitación rápidamente.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Vienen halcones?— mi pecho se oprimió al pensar en Rosetta.

—Tranquila, vuelve a tu habitación. Aquí no hay halcones, seguramente será un conejo despistado que se habrá acercado, no te preocupes.

Aún así, me empecé a morder las uñas. Era asfixiante estar encerrada en una habitación todo el día como para no saber qué había pasado, Rosetta podría estar en peligro.

La ansiada tarde llegó, después de otra eternidad. Me dejaron salir y lo primero que hice fue ir a la entrada para esperarla. Aún faltaba para que volvieran, pero cabía la posibilidad de que por alguna razón apareciera dándome la mayor alegría del mundo.

No tuve tanta suerte.

Empezaron a llegar hadas y duendes de todos los talentos, pero ningún hada de jardín. Me encontré con Tink que venía de otro campamento, llegó Vidia también, Silvermist, algunas hadas de los animales… Fawn, pero ni rastro de las hadas de jardín, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Todas las esperamos tratando de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, y el tiempo siguió pasando. Ya casi no me quedaban uñas, estaban tardado más de lo habitual y un grupo de scouts fueron a por ellas. La noche en Tierra Firme podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

Trataron de tranquilizarme diciendo que a veces pasaban esas cosas, que se habrían demorado por cualquier tontería y que seguro que estaban al caer.

Al final, con los últimos rayos de sol, aparecieron algunas hadas de jardín, tranquilizándome, buscando mis rizos rojizos favoritos. Todas y cada una de mis compañeras me miraron esquivando la mirada, los scouts también pasaron de largo y finalmente, nuestra instructora se paró ante mí.

Miré por detrás de ella esperando a que Rosetta estuviera, pero no la vi.

—Chloe… acompáñame— su seriedad y falta de expresión me preocupó una barbaridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Ro?

—De eso quiero hablarte…— la miré más que asustada, y empezó a volar despacio hacia un rincón apartado.

—¿Qué pasa…?— pregunté casi sin querer la respuesta.

Cuando empezó diciendo que hicieron todo lo que pudieron, me temí lo peor. Esperé a que terminara de explicármelo todo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Al parecer, perdieron de vista al grupo en el que estaba Rosetta, y no pudieron encontrarlo. No me lo creí.

—¿¡Y por qué demonios no han vuelto!? ¡No es tan difícil volver al campamento!

—No lo sabemos, cálmate, hemos enviado a los scouts para que las encuentren.

—¡¿Y si les ha pasado algo?!

—Ten esperanza, ellas son hadas con mucho talento y confío en que estarán bien. Por ahora, ten paciencia, todo se arreglará.

¿Paciencia? ¿Después de un día entero aburriéndome me pedía paciencia? Quise ir a por ella yo misma pero las chicas me rodearon, preguntándome qué me había dicho la supervisora.

No pintaba nada bien, algo había pasado y no volver a ver a mi querida rosa me espinaba por dentro. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que volviera, que apareciera sin más, que todo quedara en un susto, pero no, las horas pasaron y seguimos sin tener noticias de ellas.

Se hizo completamente de noche, Vidia nos trajo algo de comida mientras seguíamos esperándolas en la entrada. Los ánimos iban decayendo con el paso del tiempo, y cada vez me preocupaba más.

Se hizo muy tarde y seguí esperando, las chicas se fueron a dormir y yo seguí en busca del brillo de sus alas, pero nada.

No sé a qué hora fue, ya perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando vi que volvían un grupo de scouts. Fui a por ellos para preguntar, pero no me dieron muy buenas noticias.

Horas más tarde, casi al amanecer, volvió otro grupo con la misma respuesta, e hicieron relevo para que saliera otro grupo.

Pasé la noche entera en vela, esperándola, hundiéndome en un pozo de sufrimiento sin fondo, pero nada.

Las chicas me obligaron a ir a dormir cuando vieron las pintas que llevaba, me negué de todas las formas posibles, pero no tuve fuerzas para resistirme.

Cuando me llevaron a la cama y me senté, rompí a llorar, su aroma me derrumbó y empecé a pensar que nunca más la volvería a ver. Me dieron todo el apoyo del mundo, pero no fue suficiente.

Acabé rendida ante el sueño, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que al despertar volviera a ver mis ojos verdes favoritos.

Una horrible pesadilla me hizo despertar de golpe, Rosetta golpeaba un bote de cristal en manos de un humano y se asfixiaba. Me sequé las lágrimas buscándola, dándome cuenta de que si no estaba conmigo era porque no había vuelto.

Nada más levantarme, hice algo que debí de haber hecho hace horas, salir a por ella. Me fui sin más, a toda velocidad, ignorándolo todo, buscándola por todas partes.

Si los scouts no fueron capaces de encontrarla era porque debía de estar bien escondida, y la pesadilla que tuve volvió a azotarme.

Busqué por todas partes, me acerqué peligrosamente a casas por si se habían hecho con ellas, mirando por las ventanas incluso, pero nada, ni rastro.

Pasadas unas horas, me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho polvo de hada, suficiente para volver y poco más. Me llamé de estúpida por arriba por no haber pensado en eso al salir, y volví al campamento enrabietada.

Mi barriga me recordó que no había comido nada en muchas horas, me empezaba hasta a doler, así que nada más llegar a casa me puse a devorar todo lo que pude encontrar. Cogí el polvo de hada aún terminando de masticar y salí rápidamente.

La busqué gritando a pleno pulmón, dejándome las cuerdas vocales en un pésimo intento de dar con ella. Me empezaron a doler las alas por ir a tanta velocidad incluso, en busca del color rojo de mi rosa, ansiando volver a sentir su aroma.

Y seguí, seguí y seguí gritando su nombre, pero lo único que conseguí fue que unos scouts me pidieran que volviera al campamento. No les hice ni caso, continué metiéndome en todos los recovecos, yendo a lugares donde aún no había estado y confiando en mi orientación para dar con ella.

Terminé completamente perdida. El paisaje era parecido a otro lugar al que ya había estado pero no era el mismo y ya no sabía en qué dirección tenía que ir. Me asusté. Me asusté mucho, tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta como fuera.

Antes de que me volviera loca por el estrés, pensé un poco con la cabeza. Busqué algo de vegetación para orientarme, una de las cosas buenas de ser un hada de jardín era que podía ver más allá a través de las plantas. La humedad, la forma de crecer, las posiciones de las ramas, todo servía para determinar cómo se movía el sol.

De esa forma, pude lograr adivinar dónde estaba el norte, y por lo tanto, hacia donde ir. Me relajé un poco, ya más segura de mí misma, siguiendo mi instinto. En ese momento me di cuenta que Rosetta y su grupo no se habían perdido, era imposible, algo les tuvo que pasar.

No había llovido por lo que tienen que poder volar, y salieron todas con polvo de hada suficiente para dos días. Tampoco era probable que los humanos las hubieran atrapado, somos pequeñas pero muy rápidas. Entonces, ¿qué demonios pudo pasarles?

Me puse a pensar en ello mientras me dirigía hacia el campamento. En Tierra Firme había muchos peligros, tanto animales como naturales, por lo que les podría haber pasado muchas cosas, supuse que los scouts ya habrían pensado en la mayoría de las posibilidades.

—Maldita sea Ro… ¿dónde te has metido?

* * *

 _:o_


	4. La lucha

_**La rosa y la margarita.**_

Capítulo 4: La lucha.

* * *

 **[Rosetta]**

Seguíamos raptadas, atadas de pies y manos, llevadas en una jaula a saber dónde por unos duendes extraños que nos tendieron una emboscada. Nunca habíamos visto unos tipos así antes, no supimos de qué talento eran.

Nos tenían hartas con sus tonterías, eran de lo más cazurros, les cerraría la boca de un latigazo si pudiera.

—Si tan sólo tuviera una pizca de polvo de hada…

—¡Silencio polillas!

Ya llevamos casi un día entero de viaje, en una especie de carruaje como los de Tink pero mucho más incómodo. Ivy ya se cansó de llorar, Fern perdió toda esperanza y Lilac… dejó de hablar hace horas. Iris era la única que confiaba en que podríamos salir de allí además de mí.

Íbamos a morir de hambre si seguíamos sin comer nada, los imbéciles y malolientes que nos llevaban pasaban completamente de lo que les decíamos, lo que me daba a pensar que allí donde íbamos no iban a tratarnos mucho mejor.

Llevaban un extraño ropaje rojo, casi destrozado, con un símbolo de un dragón. Hablaban de alguien al que llamaban maestro, decían cosas sin sentido y se reían mucho, muchísimo. Era una pesadilla.

Nos volvimos a detener para descansar. Esos duendes tenían alas pero no volaban, ni siquiera tocaron nuestro polvo de hada, seguramente debían limitarse a traerlo a su superior. Tenía que haber una forma de escapar de esa situación, necesitaba volver con mi margarita cuanto antes, ya no aguantaba más.

—Eh chicas, ¿y si fingimos que hemos muerto?

—Yo no tardaré mucho…— susurró Ivy.

—Hemos probado de todo ya, no creo que sirva— comentó Iris. —¿Alguien se anima a dislocarse un dedo para quitarse estas manillas?

—Demasiado ajustadas, necesitaríamos cortarnos la mano.

—¡Callaos de una vez!— ah, sí, olvidaba mencionar que de vez en cuando uno de ellos nos maltrataba a latigazos. Ya estaba más que harta de no poder hacer nada, por no hablar de lo sucias que estábamos todas.

A pesar de eso, no me permití perder la esperanza, no sabiendo que Chloe me estaría esperando. Tenía que resistir lo que fuera, esperar a que llegara la oportunidad y escapar con el polvo de hada.

Al atardecer llegamos a una especie de cueva iluminada por antorchas donde otro duende nos echó un par de cubos de agua por encima diciendo entre estúpidas risas que lo íbamos a pasar muy bien.

Mi odio cada vez era más enfermizo, sólo quería que me soltaran una mano o un pie para hacerme con el polvo de hada y darles una merecida paliza a todos.

Nos detuvimos después de un rato de mucho traqueteo. Allí, los dos imbéciles que nos llevaban nos dejaron, y el supuesto maestro nos echó un ojo, él sí podía volar, llevaba una capa roja de lo más hortera.

—Vaya vaya vaya… No ha sido una mala caza, si señor…

Le bombardeamos a preguntas, incluso Ivy le escupió, pero no dejó de reírse sin aclararnos qué se suponía que iba a hacer con nosotras.

—Hm… Decidido, tú, la del pelo corto, te vendrás conmigo— la miré con pánico, ¿qué le iba a pasar? ¿a dónde la llevaba —Deshaceros de las demás, haced lo que os plazca antes de matarlas— entonces mi visión se redujo a un muy pequeño punto, iban a matarnos.

Aquella jaula se rodeó de duendes ansiosos, sacaron a Ivy, la cual se resistió todo lo que pudo, y desapareció con el maestro hacia otra sala.

—Si a alguien le queda polvo de hada, este es el momento de decirlo— toda mi yo entró en pánico cuando nos sacaron de allí a la fuerza, seguíamos enmanilladas y no podíamos hacer más que chillar.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió cuando uno de ellos me tocó con sus manos asquerosas, y de alguna forma, sin usar polvo de hada, como si fuera una diosa, empecé a crear un círculo de pinchos a mi alrededor que los apartó. Me sorprendí tanto o más que mis compañeras, y no me detuve ahí.

Les até las piernas a todos ellos para llevarlos fuera de aquella sala y bloquear la entrada con un entramado de zarzas, algo que no pensaba que sería capaz de hacer ni con polvo.

El supuesto maestro apareció en un buen momento para rodearle el cuello y echarlo al suelo con fuerza. Me sorprendió creando fuego con sus manos, pero fui rápida en atárselas con fuerza para que no pudiera hacer nada mientras seguía oprimiendo su cuello.

—O nos sueltas o mueres, tú decides.

—Jam-ás… T-te arre-penti-rás… de… esto…

No parecía querer obedecer, así que terminé dejándolo sin aire, y quedó inconsciente, posiblemente muerto. Hice un gran esfuerzo para conseguir forzar la cerradura que nos ataba y una a una, fuimos liberándonos.

Nos hicimos con el polvo de hada, fuimos directas a la salida para arrasar con todo y en una última instancia, me detuve.

—Esperad— retrocedí, yendo hacia donde ese maestro quería llevar a Iris, volando sin polvo de hada. Me arrepentí al momento, cuando entré, vi sangre por las paredes, marcas de forcejeo y crueles utensilios de todo tipo, desgastados. Del techo colgaba una especie de bandera donde se identificaba el símbolo del fuego, un talento que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Me aseguré de que ese duende había muerto antes de alcanzar a las demás. Desbloqueé la salida y salimos aplastándolos contra las paredes con fuertes plantas.

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás, con mis ojos llorosos, temblando por haber visto a la muerte desde tan cerca.

—Cielos Rosetta, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso sin polvo de hada?

—No lo… sé…— quise olvidarlo todo, ahora lo único que me importaba era volver al campamento con mi querida margarita y darme un buen baño.

Nos pasamos horas volando, hasta el anochecer. Nos dimos un rápido chapuzón en un río a medio camino para asearnos y descansar, y cuando llegamos, fui directa a casa apartando a los scouts que se me metían en medio.

Entré con dolor de cabeza, al encontrarla vacía me cambié de ropa por algo que no diera puro asco, tirando mi ropa a la basura, y entonces, Tink, Sil y Vidia se amontonaron en la puerta.

Se alegraron una barbaridad de verme, pero yo ya no me sentía yo, después de aquella experiencia me iba a costar sonreír.

—¿Y Chloe?— pregunté seriamente.

—Pues… debe seguir fuera buscándote…

—Aún no ha vuelto, pero no te preocupes, estará bien.

—¿Con quién ha ido?

—¿Con quién…?

—Sí, la habrá acompañado alguien ¿no? ¿Fawn? ¿Algún scout? No me digas que salió ella sola.

—Bueno…

—Joder, qué bien. Espero que no hayan más duendes…— salí apartándolas de mi camino y un grupo de scouts me detuvieron. Tenía mucho que contar, pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Chloe.

Les expliqué lo que había pasado sin ganas de recordarlo, con prisas y sin ser muy específica, les dije que si querían saber más que le preguntaran a los demás, que yo tenía a alguien que encontrar. Dijeron que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta nuevo aviso.

Una vez fuera, me alcé en la oscura noche para buscar su brillo, y como si tuviera una brújula interior y unos prismáticos en los ojos, la vi a lo lejos volviendo. Volé a toda velocidad a por ella e hice una flor acolchada detrás de ella previendo que cuando la abrazara terminaríamos chocando por lo rápido que iba.

—¿¡R-R-Rosetta!?

—Ni se te ocurra volver a salir sola, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?— me miró un instante y entonces se puso a besarme desesperadamente, llorando, atropellando sus palabras. A penas podía entender lo que decía.

* * *

 **[Chloe]**

No me lo podía creer, pensé que estaría delirando o algo, pero no, era ella, quizás ya no olía al jabón que compartíamos pero era ella y había vuelto. Me fijé en la herida que tenía en su cuello, parecía un fuerte rasguño.

—¿Qué te ha pasado…?— es más, la noté extraña, como apagada, con la mirada perdida en otro lugar.

—Ya te lo contaré, volvamos a casa anda.

Asentí, y nos levantamos de aquella flor para volver juntas, unidas por nuestras manos, con una extraña felicidad. No dijo nada hasta que llegamos. Los scouts se hicieron con ella y me pidió que esperara.

Las chicas dieron conmigo y me rodearon para compartir la alegría, Rosetta y las demás habían vuelto sanas y salvas. Les pregunté qué había ocurrido, y no supieron decirme más que estaba preocupada por mí, por salir sola tan tarde.

Con las prisas, no tuve ocasión de robarle un beso, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar sus labios.

Cuando por fin la dejaron en paz, fuimos a casa pasando bastante de los demás y nada más llegar empezó a quitarse la ropa de camino al baño. Mi corazón se tropezó al ver las heridas de latigazos que tenía por toda su piel, algo muy malo debió de haberle pasado.

—¿Me vas a contar… algo?— se puso a llenar la bañera sin responder. —Ro…

—No puedo, los scouts no me dejan, por nuestra seguridad.

—Vaya…— estaba realmente seria, —pero ¿estás bien?

—Sí…— se quedó mirando el agua, perdida.

La abracé por la espalda con cuidado por si le hacía daño, y le besé el cuello.

—No sabes cuánto he llegado a echarte de menos, empezaba a pensar que no volverías.

—Hm…

Sin duda, estaba muy extraña, supuse que fuera lo que fuese lo que le había pasado, le había afectado y le dejé espacio pensando que lo necesitaría. Se puso en pie, suspiró, y se puso a quitarme la ropa. Demasiado silenciosa, demasiado inexpresiva, demasiado oscurecida. Mi rojiza flor había ennegrecido.

Me metí primero en la bañera aún estando a medias, y esperé a que ella entrara y se apoyara en mí. Lo hizo después de unos espaciados segundos.

La rodeé con los brazos lentamente, escuchando el murmullo del agua al llenarse, sintiendo que ella no era mi Rosetta, imaginando lo mucho que habría sufrido.

—Te quiero— le susurré al oído, esperando alguna reacción. Nada.

Cerré el agua con el pie cuando terminó de llenarse, y volví a intentarlo.

—¿Crees que mañana podrás acompañarme? Ya me he escaqueado suficiente de mis labores…

—Sí, iré, no pienso dejarte sola nunca más— respiré un poco más aliviada al escuchar eso. —Y mucho menos aquí, no vuelvas a salir sola ¿entendido?

—Ya no estaré sola, tranquila.

—Promételo.

—Te prometo que me pegaré a ti como la savia. ¿Te apetece…?— pregunté deslizando mis manos hacia sus pechos.

—No— paré de golpe. —Lo siento, hoy no es un buen día.

—N-no, ya, lo imaginaba, perdona…— y de ahí, ya no hablamos más.

Nos envolvimos en jabón, revisé sus heridas, por suerte superficiales, y después preparamos la cena. Debía tener mucha hambre porque se comió unos tres platos. Aclaró que no había comido nada desde que se fue.

Nos fuimos a la cama, sin siquiera recoger la mesa, y tratamos de dormir. Ella parecía más cansada que nunca, pero no dejaba de mirarme. Quisiera saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, pero después de mucho pensar y con la tranquilidad de tenerla a mi lado, caí dormida.

* * *

Desperté relajada, ancha y tranquila sabiendo que Rosetta volvía a estar en casa. Me incorporé de golpe cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba. Salí rápidamente de la habitación y calmé mi corazón al escucharla en la cocina.

—Qué susto, pensé que no estabas.

—No pienso alejarme más a de diez metros de ti, no te preocupes por eso— y sorprendiéndome, me dio mi tan esperado beso en los labios. La cogí del delantal para que siguiera, y poco a poco mi rosita volvió a tomar su tono rojizo habitual. O eso pensé. —Les pediré a los scouts que nos lleven a Pixie Hollow.

—¿Por qué? Aún queda algo más de una semana.

—Porque no quiero ponerte en peligro, no puedo decirte el motivo así que nos iremos te guste o no.

—¿Estamos en peligro?

—Posiblemente.

—Vale… iremos a hablar con los scouts entonces…— asintió, y siguió preparando el desayuno. Me mataba la curiosidad por saber qué le ocurrió, supuse que esos latigazos se los tuvo que hacer alguien, quizás un humano, no imaginé a nuestras compañeras haciéndolo.

No insistí más, si ella decía que no podía saberlo, no podía, y si estábamos en peligro, teníamos que irnos.

Desayunamos en un extraño ambiente, empecé a preocuparme por su integridad pero confié en que cuando volviéramos a nuestro hogar se le pasaría.

Salimos directas hacia la caseta de los scouts y pedimos hablar con ellos. Iban a hablar en privado por lo que me pidió que no me moviera de allí y exigió a uno de los scouts que me vigilara. Ni que fuera una delincuente.

Minutos después salió, y respiró al verme. Me dio un beso.

—Nos largamos, vamos a hacer las maletas.

—¿Y las demás?

—Se irán si quieren, no las podemos obligar.

—Pero estamos en peligro ¿no? ¿No? Tenemos que avisarlas al menos…— no respondió. —Ro, ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Nos vamos! Y punto, no hagas más preguntas.

Agaché la cabeza ante la incómoda mirada de los scouts. No me atreví a hacer más que obedecer y prepararlo todo para volver a casa.

Era todo muy extraño, confié plenamente en que estaría haciendo lo correcto pero me preocupó.

Ni siquiera quiso despedirse de nadie, fuimos directamente a la salida, junto a un grupo de cinco scouts y salimos volando.

Seguía notando que algo muy importante me estaba ocultado como para huir de allí de esa forma, supuse que tendría sus razones y demás, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera contármelo.

El viaje se hizo largo, largo y triste, no esperaba volver así cuando partimos hacia el campamento. Nada más llegar, convocaron a Rosetta para una reunión con los ministros y la reina. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasó, era muy importante, la intriga empezó a sacarme de quicio.

Cuando terminó le pregunté por enésima vez qué le había pasado, pero siguió sin darme una respuesta clara. Rosetta ya no parecía ella.

Volvimos a su casa después de tantos días y se quedó mirando sus manos, de pie, dándole vueltas como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada… es sólo que… nada— suspiré, estaba más encerrada que las flores en Invierno, no sabía qué hacer.

—Bue~eno, pues ahora que tenemos nuestras amigas en Tierra Firme, tendremos que pasarnos el día enrollándonos ¿no~?— dije medio en broma.

—No me parece mala idea— me ofreció las manos y me besó. —Perdona si estoy un poco extraña y eso, ojalá pudiera contártelo… pero… es complicado.

—¿Extraña? Qué va, yo te veo tan radiante como siempre— entrecerró los ojos ante tanta ironía.

—Lo siento, te quiero muchísimo y no soportaría perderte, tengo que protegerte, eso es todo lo que debes saber.

—¿De qué tienes que protegerme…?

—De Tierra Firme, aquí estaremos a salvo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Quién demonios te fustigó de esa forma? ¿Fueron humanos? Perdona pero es que tengo que saberlo, ya no aguanto más. No se lo diré a nadie, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba… pero dime algo…

—No, no fueron humanos, fue algo peor y espero que no haya cometido un gravísimo error. Ahora quítate la ropa antes de que te la arranque porque necesito desahogarme.

—Vaya, vas muy a-a~h— me sacó la camiseta casi con violencia y la miré algo mosqueada.

—Te avisé.

—¿Sí? Ahora verás— si necesitaba desahogarse, me iba a encargar de hacerle el amor más salvaje que sabía, con todas las ganas que tenía acumuladas y sabiendo que no tendríamos vecinas a las que molestar con nuestros gritos.

Fue tremendo, me preocupaba un poco sus heridas pero no le molestaron, nos poseímos la una a la otra en una batalla por ver quién hacía correr antes a la otra. Terminó ganando ella, dejándome alguna que otra marca de su boca.

Nos dimos una buena ducha después, nos besamos con profundos besos y caímos en el sofá más relajadas que un flan. Ya había pasado todo, ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse y la normalidad reinaba desde los cuatro vientos. Qué placer, qué silencio, qué momento de paz.

Nos tomamos con mucha calma los siguientes días, traté de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad a pesar de estar más solas que la una, y disfrutamos de nuestros pequeños placeres de lo más tranquilas.

Aquellos días fueron realmente especiales, muy íntimos, Rosetta volvió a ser ella misma, volvió a despertarme con mimos, a hacerme el amor con cariño y a sonreír como lo solía hacer. Todo parecía haberse arreglado.

Faltaban dos días para que volvieran todos cuando yendo a por polvo de hada, escuchamos que habían quemado el campamento. Me reí por lo estúpido que sonaba, allí habían suficientes hadas del agua como para envolver el campamento entero, era imposible que se quemara. Sin embargo Ro quiso indagar en el asunto, parecía preocupada.

Investigamos y terminamos frente a los ministros. Nos dijeron que habían enviado un escrito urgente pidiendo que vinieran todas las hadas sanadoras posibles, el campamento se había incendiado.

—Mierda…

—T-tenemos que ir, tenemos que ir a ayudar Ro, nuestras amigas están ahí.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que siguen allí?— su actitud me dejó congelada.

—Hay decenas de hadas sanadoras yendo hacia allí, ¿es que piensas quedarte aquí con los brazos cruzados?

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí, te dije que aquí estaríamos a salvo.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si sea lo que fuera esa cosa que te atacó viniera aquí eh? ¿Entonces? Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Podemos con todo.

—Nos quedaremos aquí.

—Pues no ¿vale? Ya me cansas siendo tan sobre-protectora, salí sola para buscarte y saldré con las hadas sanadoras para echar un mano con lo que pueda, te guste o no.

—Chloe.

—Dime Rosetta.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo. Vamos maldita sea, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?

—De haber provocado una guerra que no podemos ganar.

—¿Una guerra? ¿Con los humanos?

Entonces me lo contó todo, me habló del talento del fuego, de los duendes que nacían en Tierra Firme, de lo que pasó cuando desapareció, todo, incluso sus sospechas de que era una especie de diosa capaz de volar y usar su talento sin polvo de hada. Fue muy duro de creer, era algo que Pixie Hollow nos ocultaba por nuestra seguridad y nadie debía saber.

—No hago más que escuchar razones por las que ir salvar a las demás, Ro, eres valiente, recógete el pelo y vayamos a por todas, como en los juegos. No nos pasará nada si estamos juntas, confío en ti.

—¿Combatiremos el fuego… como si fuera un juego?

—¡Eso es! ¡Vamos!

* * *

 _¡Vamos!_


	5. Fuego

_**La rosa y la margarita.**_

Capítulo 5: Fuego.

* * *

Anunciamos nuestra salida y nos unimos al grupo de hadas sanadoras y palomas blancas. No sabíamos lo que nos podríamos encontrar, por lo que no nos separamos de ellas en todo el viaje.

Nos extrañó que no hubiera nadie de vuelta, tenían que volver si estaban en peligro, no podía ser que se quedaran todas en Tierra Firme. Temí que hubieran tenido problemas.

Un cielo gris, nublado por ceniza nos preocupó aún más. El suelo perdió todo el verde que tenía, había una enorme extensión de terreno reducida a polvo, negra, muerta, era desgarrador.

Llegamos a lo que quedaba del campamento, en una extraña calma, sin rastros ni ruidos.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Quizás estén en otros campamentos… necesitan nuestro polvo de hada, y cuanto más tengan peor.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, y nos dirigió hacia el campamento del oeste, dijo que las brasas estaban más vivas hacia allí.

Tenía sentido, pero nos preocupaba llegar al otro campamento y encontrarnos con lo mismo. Yo nunca había visto el fuego más allá de las velas, no me imaginé un árbol entero ardiendo.

Tras unos minutos, vimos llamas vivas ahogando el cielo de humo. Tenían que estar allí.

—Chloe, quédate con las hadas sanadoras, ayúdalas en lo que puedas, yo iré a por ellos.

—No voy a dejar que-— me silenció con su índice.

—Te quiero, ya lo sabes— me besó un par de veces, y se fue.

Si creía que iba a obedecer sin más lo llevaba bien claro. La perdí de vista y entonces, me puse a seguir su estela. No iba a quedarme sola esperando a que quizás volviera, no otra vez.

La temperatura fue aumentando conforme me acercaba, el incendio se expandía a su paso y empecé a ver a algunos duendes con ropa de color rojo. No tenía que acercarme a ellos.

Localicé a Rosetta cuando las zarzas empezaron a azotarlos con brutalidad. Quise ayudar, pero ni en broma sería capaz de hacer lo que hacía ella, desde tan lejos y con tanta fuerza. No imaginé que las hadas de jardín fuéramos capaces de hacer algo así.

Me limité a buscar a los demás, tenían que estar escondidos en alguna parte, quizás en otro campamento, quizás habían optado por ir hacia otra dirección.

Una bola de fuego me sorprendió pasando muy cerca de mí. Uno de esos duendes apareció de la nada, y en un parpadeo desapareció con un golpe de raíz que lo envió muy lejos de allí.

—Uala…

—¡¿No te dije que te quedaras allí?!

—Es que te echaba de menos.

—Cielos… quédate cerca de mí ¿de acuerdo? No te separes ni un metro.

—¡A sus órdenes!

Terminó de acabar a los pocos que quedaban, dejándolos K.O. siendo yo sus dos ojos de más para que no la sorprendieran, y seguimos hacia el próximo campamento, viendo con tristeza como las llamas continuaban imparables consumiéndolo todo. ¿Dónde estaban las hadas del agua?

Conforme nos acercábamos, empezamos a ver más movimiento, llamaradas, bolas de fuego, gritos de victoria… Me alivió no escuchar pánico, debieron de haber evacuado toda la zona.

Nada más vernos, se echaron hacia nosotras como si fuéramos juguetes nuevos. Me puse detrás de Rosetta temiendo no poder contra decenas de duendes.

—No dejaré que se acerquen más— levantó sus manos y del suelo crecieron enormes plantas carnívoras que se los comieron de dos en dos. Nos protegimos del fuego que lanzaron con zarzas y terminó de abatirlos con un golpe lateral impresionante.

—Recuérdame que nunca me enfade contigo.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Rodeamos el campamento por si quedaba alguno o había alguien atrapado, pero estaba bien desértico.

—¿Cómo vas de polvo de hada?— preguntó.

—Creo que me da para volver a Pixie Hollow.

—Bien.

Revisamos lo que quedaba del banco de polvo de hada, pero estaba bien destrozado. Dedujimos que eso era lo que venían a robar.

Fuimos rápidamente hacia el siguiente campamento y a medio camino los vimos, bueno, ella los vio, yo veía una ligera mancha roja.

—Son unos cien, puede que más, no sé si podré con todos. Necesitamos un plan.

—¿Qué tal reunimos buscamos a todo el mundo y les damos una paliza?

—¿Tienes idea de dónde están? Podríamos tardar horas en encontrarlos.

—Pues… cogemos su ropa y nos hacemos pasar por uno de ellos.

—No creo que sea prudente infiltrarnos, además, paso de ponerme esa ropa asquerosa.

—Hm… Tenemos que hacerles caer en una trampa, dudo que sean muy inteligentes así que… necesitamos un plan.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Pensamos en cómo tomarlos por sorpresa mientras nos acercábamos a ellos con disimulo.

Se me ocurrió una idea absurda, en vez de ir nosotras que fueran unos súper bulbos carnívoros capaces de comérselos. No pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero entonces, hizo un par de bolas con patas muy cuquis.

—Muy monos, quizás para jueguen con ellos funcione pero…

—Están llenos de somnífero, cuando exploten caerán todos dormidos. Venga pequeñines, a por ellos~

Hizo un par más y se fueron rodando hacia allí, más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

—Ahora sólo falta esperar.

Los miramos expectantes sin que nos vieran, preparándonos para ir a por ellos cuando llegara el momento. Los nervios me comían por dentro, íbamos a hacer historia si acabábamos con ellos.

Los bulbos se pusieron a saltar cuando llegaron a las tropas, no tardaron en ser chamuscados. Tal y como esperábamos, explotaron, y el polvo los rodeó al quedarse allí mirando.

Los escuchamos reír, los muy inútiles no sabían que el aire que los envolvía era somnífero.

Nos acercamos al verlos caer poco a poco. Sólo un puñado se libró de caer dormidos, así que entramos al ataque venciéndolos en un periquete. Bueno, yo sólo miraba y le daba ánimos.

Les quitamos todo el polvo de hada que tenían para que no pudieran hacer nada, y luego los apilonó y encerró en una cárcel hecha con raíces.

Me puse a plantar florecillas por el camino para dejar el camino un poco más alegre, llevaba demasiado polvo encima.

Llegamos al siguiente campamento, relajándonos al verlo intacto. Nos tranquilizó ver que parecía haber alguien y nos acercamos más. Unos scouts fueron a por nosotras con mucha prisa.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? Entrad, ¡rápido!— los calmamos al contarles lo que habíamos hecho, y entramos al campamento por la puerta grande mientras nos ponían al corriente de la situación.

Por lo visto esos duendes del fuego frustraron todos los ataques de los scouts con fuerza bruta, pocos quedaban que no estuvieran heridos, chamuscados. Este era uno de los campamentos más importantes, de los pocos que tenía polvo de hada azul. Si se hacían con ese, sería una catástrofe.

Continuaron diciendo que habían evacuado a las hadas a un refugio secreto, en los restos de una casa abandonada. Todos estaban a salvo y respiramos aliviadas.

Enviaron un grupo a por los duendes durmientes y nos pidieron que fuéramos al refugio. Nos negamos en rotundo, con el súper talento de Rosetta teníamos que echarles una mano, así que nos quedamos allí para defender, por si venían más.

Al rato, llegaron las hadas sanadoras, fueron directas a curar a los heridos con más manos y material. La pesadilla parecía haber pasado, no había indicios de que fueran a aparecer más duendes y bajamos la guardia.

Ahora nos tocaba la intensa labor de devolver la naturaleza a su estado natural, más vacaciones en Tierra Firme.

Un fuerte, impresionante y aterrador rugido nos puso en alerta. Tenía que ser de algún animal enorme por cómo retumbaron los cuatro vientos. Nadie supo decirnos de qué podría tratarse.

Esperamos inquietas en las afueras del campamento, mirando por todas partes por si suponía algún peligro.

—Oh… dios… mío…— susurró Rosetta. Entonces lo volvimos a escuchar, más fuerte. Vimos una especie de pájaro a lo lejos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un halcón gigante?

—Más bien… un dragón gigante.

—¿¡Un dragón!? E-es imposible, n-no existen ¿no?

—Eso nos decían— la gran llamarada que escupió lo confirmó. De golpe me sentí muy pequeña, indefensa.

—O-oye Ro, ¿crees que podrás con un dragón…?

—Lo dudo mucho, es enorme y parece fuerte como un rinoceronte.

—Y-y rápido…— dije al ver que iba directo hacia nosotras. —¿¡Qué hacemos!?

—Tranquilízate margarita, tenemos que pensar con calma.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo…— miré a los scouts, estaban preparados con sus diminutas armas comparado con lo que se acercaba. —¿Tienes un plan?

—Estoy pensando…— no me tranquilizaba mucho que digamos, empezaba a pensar en salir volando a toda velocidad.

No sé cómo podía estar tan centrada, yo me aterraba por dentro.

Los scouts prepararon sus flechas, con polvo de belladona por lo que escuché.

—Ro… sigue acercándose…— no éramos más de veinte en total, no íbamos a poder. —¿S-sabes qué? Yo creo que iré volando al refugio, no soy de mucha ayuda así que…

—Tú te quedas aquí, ni se te ocurra separarte de mí, necesito saber que estás bien en todo momento. Tranquila que te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta.

El dragón vertió sus llamas al suelo ardiéndolo todo, haciendo añicos aquellas florecillas que hice.

—¿Y… cual es el plan?

—Esperar a que llegue y encontrar su debilidad.

—Ya… pues cómo no aparezcan hadas del agua de la nada…

Ese bicho fue acercándose aún más, con sus imponentes alas, con su rojiza piel que parecía de piedra. Vi que encima de él había un duende con una vara y a sus lados había cuatro duendes más.

Las llamas siguieron creciendo detrás de ellos, consumiéndolo todo, acechándonos.

Me quedé detrás de Ro casi temblando, nos enfrentábamos a una bestia tan grande como el árbol capaz de escupir toneladas de fuego, empecé a preocuparme seriamente por nuestras vidas.

Llegó, sembrando llamaradas a su paso, rodeando el campamento formando un gran círculo de fuego.

—Ro…— entonces el dragón aterrizó provocando un estruendo, y el duende que lo montaba se acercó a nosotros con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin veros mis queridas hadas de Pixie Hollow, os empezaba a echar de menos y todo.

Los scouts prepararon sus arcos, era un buen momento para atacar pero se quedaron quietos.

—Bue~eno, como no sé quién fue el monstruo que acabó con mi discípulo, tendré que mataros a todos, espero que no os importe— se echó a reír, chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo que el dragón se levantara detrás de él.

—¡Ahora!

Las flechas de belladona chocaron en el rostro del dragón, pero el polvo rápidamente se esfumó con su aliento y se preparó para reducirnos a cenizas.

—¡ROSETTA HAZ ALGO!

Rápidamente, hizo una zarza que envió a ese duende delante del morro del dragón, y este frustró su ataque. Por poco me estalla el corazón. Sus compañeros lanzaron fuego a la planta para deshacerse de ella.

—¡Acabad con el hada imbéciles, la pelirroja!

—Sí~ venid aquí… un poco más cerca…

Cuando iban a atacar, los rodeó a todos convirtiéndolos en un rollito y entonces los scouts lanzaron una red que los abatió al suelo y dejó inmovilizados.

—¡¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo?!— ese duende se alzó y empezó a lanzarnos bolas de fuego rápidamente.

Rosetta nos protegió, pero el campamento no se salvó de recibir un par de golpes. Una ráfaga de viento nos acarició cuando el dragón emprendió el vuelo, iba a atacarnos de nuevo.

Ro intentó atarle las patas al suelo pero sus alas tenían demasiada fuerza para mantenerlo quieto, y de pronto, teníamos una inmensa llamarada directas hacia nosotras. Cerré los ojos llevada por el pánico, no íbamos a lograrlo.

El fuego pero, aunque hizo subir la temperatura del ambiente, pasó de largo, o eso creí. Teníamos delante un escudo de madera que se enrojecía cada vez más.

—¡Scouts! ¡Lanzad flechas de belladona en el centro a la de tres! ¡Uno… dos…!— el fuego nos iba a devorar, su escudo no aguantaría más —¡Tres!

El fuego nos alcanzó, suerte que Ro nos envolvió en zarzas. Sorprendentemente, el dragón dejó de atacar, y cuando lo vimos estaba tosiendo, quejándose del sabor de la belladona.

Los scouts siguieron contraatacando y Rosetta fue a por el duende, atando sus manos a la espalda, inmovilizándolo por todas partes, llevándolo al suelo. Cuando parecía que todo estaba bajo control, el dragón enfureció, se envolvió en llamas y se dispuso a acabar con nosotros.

Ro me cogió la mano con fuerza y salimos disparadas de allí con el fuego pasando muy cerca de nuestras alas.

—¡Joder!— aquel gran árbol empezó a arder. Supuse que ya habían evacuado a los que quedaban.

Entonces, intentó cerrar su enorme mandíbula, sin mucho éxito, mientras seguíamos escapando de él. Vi de reojo que la varita que tenía ese duende se iluminaba, no me había fijado hasta entonces.

—¡Ro! Quítale el palo.

—¿Qué?— viendo que estaba ocupada me fui hacia el duende, estaba indefenso así que no iba a suponer ningún problema. —¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡Confía en mí!— respiré un poco al no tener un incendio persiguiéndome, y sin más, fui a arrebatarle la varita. Tenía un bonito rubí incrustado en el extremo. —¡Mío!— no fue difícil estando atado de esa forma.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza con eso, me salió de dentro. No supe muy bien qué hacer con eso, seguía brillando y sentía un poder extraño al tenerlo, así que terminé por golpearlo contra el suelo hasta romperlo.

Me quedé con el rubí en las manos, viendo que ese dragón seguía lanzando llamas por todas partes.

—Maldita sea, ¡para de una vez!— me quedé con la boca abierta al ver que se detuvo de golpe. —Am… ¡s-siéntate!— me reí cuando lo hizo, le estaba dando órdenes a un dragón. —Uao… ¡Rosetta mira! Esa cosa lo controla…— la busqué por todas partes, pero no la vi. —¿Rosetta?

Ese duende imbécil se echó a reír.

—Si te refieres a eso chamuscado, está allí, te has perdido la mejor parte.

Mi visión se difuminó al ver su cuerpo en el suelo, derrotado, con su ropa hecha añicos. Volé tan rápido como pude, ahogándome al ver que su piel dejó de ser perfecta para teñirse de un rojo oscurecido.

—¡Rosetta! Eh… Ro… ¿e-estás ahí?— la cogí en brazos con mis manos temblando, y cuando recuperé la voz, chillé. —¡AYUDA!

Volé como pude hacia el campamento en busca de las hadas sanadoras, por suerte, quedaban un par.

Hicieron lo que pudieron con lo que tenían, pero negaron con la cabeza, no me di cuenta de que su corazón no latía hasta ese momento. No me lo pude creer, estaba bien hacía nada, no podía haberse ido, no podía.

Traté de que despertara como si mis palabras fueran a revivir sus latidos, pero nada… Caí de rodillas por mi propio peso, mentalicé lo que acababa de ocurrir y me sumergí en dolor entendiendo que nunca más volvería a estar con ella.

—¡No! ¡Éramos un equipo! ¡No puedes abandonarme así! ¡No puedes!— rompí a llorar como nunca, me ahogué en mis sollozos como si cada uno fuera un golpe de pico en mi alma.

Jamás volvería a estar con Rosetta, ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una caricia… ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante después de algo así? Era imposible.

Me miré la mano porque me ardía, aquella piedra de rubí estaba muy caliente, incandescente, llena de poder.

Fue absurdo, pero le pedí con todo mi corazón que Rosetta volviera a la vida, y puse la piedra encima de su pecho. Entonces, como si deseo fuera a hacerse realidad, una especie de polvo de hada rojo se concentró en la piedra, y esta empezó a desaparecer, iluminando su cuerpo, devolviendo su piel con marcas de tribales rojos.

Esperé con unos ojos bien abiertos, deshaciéndome de las lágrimas como pude, para verla moverse de nuevo.

—¡Rosetta!

Fui a abrazarla, pero su piel abrasaba, estaba ardiendo por dentro.

—¿¡E-estás bien!?

—Margarita… ¿eres tú?— alzó los brazos para llegar a mí, y se hizo con mi cuello para darme un ardiente beso en los labios. Tuve que apartarme porque estaba demasiado caliente. —Estás helada, ¿te encuentras bien cielo?

—¡Eres tú la que quema!— entonces se hizo consciente del entorno, se tapó los pechos con las manos y me miró preocupada.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado?— le puse un poco al corriente, le dimos algo de ropa para ponerse y su cuerpo bajó de temperatura.

Llegamos a la conclusión de que se había convertido en un hada del fuego, y no supimos muy bien qué hacer. Nunca había habido una en Pixie Hollow por el peligro que suponía, y temí que no la dejaran venir por eso.

Cuando pudimos, salimos y echamos en falta cierto monstruo alado que casi nos mata. Unos scouts nos dijeron que se había convertido en un polvo rojo y que se había metido en el campamento, ¿significaba que había un dragón dentro de Rosetta? No pudimos responder a eso, pero lo que sí hicimos fue probar su nuevo talento.

Descubrimos que su piel no se quemaba, que no sentía el calor como una molestia y le pedí que tratara de tener cuidado. Me abrazó tratando de mantener su temperatura corporal a raya, sin duda eso era algo que tendría que aprender a controlar.

Viendo que el peligro ya había pasado, empezaron a llegar más hadas de todos los talentos, y las chicas aparecieron para recibir a una Rosetta algo cambiada. Les contamos lo que pasó con todo lujo de detalles y nos echaron la culpa del desastre por haber vuelto a Pixie Hollow.

En el fondo no me arrepentía de ello, claro que se quemaron muchas hectáreas, pero pasé unas vacaciones para estar sola y exclusivamente con Rosetta, y eso no me lo quitaba nadie.

Pasamos la noche allí mismo, con camas improvisadas por el exceso de hadas, contando nuestras batallitas a quienes querían oírlas. Fue divertido y todo al final. La reina y los ministros aparecieron al día siguiente para evaluar los daños e imponer orden. Por suerte no quedó afectada ninguna zona habitada.

Íbamos a pasar una semana más en Tierra Firme para arreglar los desperfectos, y en cuanto a Rosetta iba a tener que aprender a controlar su nuevo talento con un hada del agua. Silvermist se ofreció voluntaria, cómo no, y a partir de allí todo fueron risas y buen rollo.

Tierra Firme fue toda una aventura, aunque más aventura era estar junto a mi querida rosa, era imposible aburrirse con ella, era imposible quererla más.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este corto que tanto me ha gustado escribir. Espero haberos entretenido al menos ^-^_


End file.
